Amalgamated Video Game Battle
| image = File:Gamescollage.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 12.04.14 | winningfaction = Mobs | roster = #, player #CommonMan (Kronos) #Barc #Inawordyes (emeraldrook) #Plasmid #Dee Tot #Hachi #Boquise #Yuiop #Auramyna #ThePiOverlord111 #Segul #Dd515087 #Slick #Slide-to-smile #RedPhantom #Alexeyy86 | first = Plas, Aura, Segul | last = Hachi, Alexeyy, Boquise | mvp = RedPhantom | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on own idea. It began on December 4, 2014 and ended in a Mob win in N6 (Dec 17). Game Mechanics Rules This game starts out with 4 factions, each with 4 players. In the true spirit of video games, one death does not end the game, as each player starts out with 3 lives. If all your lives are depleted, Game Over. Each BTSC starts out with 3 out of the 4 faction members. The fourth members are placed in a player pool of "Secret Unlockable Characters", and any night, a majority vote of living members of a BTSC can recruit one player of the SUC pool into the BTSC. They can also be dismissed by majority vote. It is not announced when a player is recruited, and one player can be recruited into multiple BTSC's at the same time, but a BTSC may only have one SUC in it at any time. SUC's cannot be faction spied. Every night, each player may use one offensive ability and one defensive ability. Those players in BTSC's may also each use one BTSC ability. Any player may use any BTSC ability on any night, but a BTSC ability may only be used by one player in the BTSC on any night. There are also four ODTG BTSC abilities, which require a unanimous vote of all living non-SUC players in the btsc to use. Votes may be posted in the btsc or sent via PM, and may nominate a non-SUC player to control the use of the ability. Every day, a lynch vote will be made, but it will different than a normal lynch. If a player receives >1/3 of the available votes, he/she will lose 1 life. If a player receives >2/3 of the available votes, he/she will lose 2 lives. If a player receives all of the available votes (which includes his/her own, so it is not very likely), he/she will lose 3 lives. Other rules: If multiple players in a BTSC want to use the same ability, the main BTSC members will have priority over the SUC. The SUC may give permission for the a btsc he/she is in to power-play his/her actions whilst in the btsc via PM to the host, but may not power-play the other member's actions. For all players, actions sent via PM to the host will have precedence over actions posted in the btsc. All actions carried out by a SUC will appear to have been done by a Secret Unlockable Character in the night post as well as in the case of a lookout spy. SUC's can use one BTSC ability in each of the BTSC's they are in. If an SUC uses an offensive ability or if an SUC uses a BTSC ability from one btsc on a player in another btsc the SUC is in, one faction that the SUC is [i[not/i a member of will be revealed to the btsc that was acted upon. When a non-SUC player loses a life in the lynch, he or she will have faction revealed. An SUC will only have his or her faction revealed in the lynch if his or her lives are depleted. Shown in np: blocks, attacks, defences if used, heals. Role Description Heroes: must be the hero of the story, need Heroines and Villains eliminated. #Link #Jim Raynor #Snake #Chickenchaser Heroines: use the power of love to defeat evil, need Villains and Mobs eliminated. #Sheik #Kerrigan #Kos-mos #Samus Villains: must be rid of threats to their power, needs Mobs and Heroes eliminated. #Diablo, Lord of Terror #Sorceress Edea #Jack of Blades #Illidan Stormrage Mobs: why must they be hunted so simply for the sake of X-P? need Heroes and Heroines eliminated. #Marlboro #Creeper #Pitlord #Poe Abilities BTSC Abilities: *Lookout spy - learn players that acted on target *Faction spy - learn faction of target *BTSC ability block - block BTSC ability of target *Heal - recover 1 life of target, cannot go above 3 lives Offensive abilities: *Magic attack - damages target for 1 life *Physical attack - damages target for 1 life *Offensive block - blocks offensive ability of target *Defensive block - blocks defensive ability of target Defensive abilities: *Shell - nullify magic attacks *Protect - nullify physical attacks *Reflect - returns damage of magic attacks (does not nullify), returns blocks *Counter - returns damage of physical attacks (does not nullify), returns blocks ODTG abilities: *Mighty Guard - Nullifies all damage done on target player in a night, including returned damage. *Double Damage - Doubles the damage of target player for a night, including returned damage. *Shapeshift: If target player is lynched, may specify which faction they are to be revealed as. *Frozen Armor - Any players that successfully target the target player will be frozen and unable to use any abilities for the night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Boquise - Creeper *yuiop - Pitlord (SUC) *Slide to smile - Poe *Alexeyy86 - Marlboro Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Common Man - Snake - Killed N5 #Barc - Samus (SUC) - Killed N4 #Inawordyes- Chickenchaser (SUC) - Killed N6 #plasmid - Link - Killed N2 #dee_tot - Sorceress Edea - Lynched D4 #Hachi - Diablo, Lord of Terror (SUC) #Boquise - Creeper #yuiop - Pitlord (SUC) - Killed N5 #Auramyna - Illidan Stormrage - Killed N2 #ThePiOverlord111 - Sheik - Killed N4 #Segul - Kerrigan - Killed N2 #dd515 - Jim Raynor - Killed N4 #Slick - Kos mos - Killed N6 #Slide to smile - Poe - Killed N5 #RedPhantom - Jack of Blades - Lynched D5 #Alexeyy86 - Marlboro Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games Category:HybridGames